


fairy tale

by hyuklou



Series: drabbles galore [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, sungmin as a princess just works so well ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuklou/pseuds/hyuklou
Summary: Sungmin gets his Happily Ever After.





	fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

> this... is actually really quite cute and strangely fitting. i'm proud of you past!me.

Sungmin knows it was kind of a very stupid thing to have fallen for a human, and a prince at that, but he couldn't seem to help it. He swears up and down that the minute he saw him he was doomed already. Kyuhyun just gave him a pointed look. Sungmin thought it was really fitting that Kyuhyun was a crab. Hyukjae, the anchovy and his best friend, had been quite supportive, bless him.

After a series of strange, unfortunate, and then maybe fortunate events that may have included angering the entire mermaid kingdom for running away, losing his fins and his voice, falling more in love with said prince, battling with the evil sea-witch (wizard?) Heechul and his minions Han Geng and Kibum, and saving the prince from marrying said evil sea-witch, Sungmin finally landed the man of his dreams.

“What are you doing out here, Sungmin?”

Sungmin blinked and turned around startled only to find said man of his dreams walking out into the balcony and towards him. A smile slowly made its way unto his face as he settled into the man’s waiting embrace. “Nothing Siwonnie. Just… reminiscing.”

“Hmm,” Siwon said as he leaned down to bury his nose and nuzzle Sungmin’s hair. Sungmin giggled as the younger blew a puff of air that grazed the top of his ear. “Well when you’ve finished your brooding…” Sungmin nodded to indicate that he heard, “I’d rather want to get to spend some time with my new husband.”

Sungmin smiled as he leaned up and sighed into Siwon’s chaste kiss, all thoughts prior swimming out of his head.

“Hm, I think I can do that.”


End file.
